russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best of Disney Toon Movies
''The Best of Disney Toon Movies'' '2019' June *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (June 3) *''Pinocchio'' (June 4) *''Dumbo'' (June 5) *''Bambi'' (June 6) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (June 7) *''Cinderella'' (June 8) *''Oliver & Company'' (June 9) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (June 10) *''Peter Pan'' (June 11) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (June 12) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (June 13) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (June 14) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (June 15) *''The Little Mermaid'' (June 16) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (June 17) *''The Jungle Book'' (June 18) *''The Aristocats'' (June 19) *''Robin Hood'' (June 20) *''The Rescuers'' (June 21) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (June 22) *''Aladdin'' (June 23) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (June 24) *''The Lion King'' (June 25) *''Pocahontas'' (June 26) *''Toy Story'' (June 27) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (June 28) *''Hercules'' (June 29) *''Mulan'' (June 30) July *''Fantasia'' (July 1) *''Saludos Amigos'' (July 2) *''The Three Caballeros'' (July 3) *''Make Mine Music'' (July 4) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (July 5) *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (July 6) *''A Goofy Movie'' (July 7) *''Melody Time'' (July 8) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (July 9) *''The Black Cauldron'' (July 10) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (July 11) *''Tarzan (July 12) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (July 13) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (July 14) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (July 15) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (July 16) *''Return to Never Land'' (July 17) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (July 18) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (July 19) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (July 20) *''Toy Story 2'' (July 21) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (July 23) *''The Aristocats'' (July 24) *''Bambi'' (July 25) *''The Lion King'' (July 26) *''Bambi II'' (July 27) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (July 28) *''Pinocchio'' (July 29) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (July 30) *''Oliver & Company'' (July 31) August *''The Rescuers'' (August 1) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (August 2) *''Peter Pan'' (August 3) *''Return to Never Land'' (August 4) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (August 5) *''Cinderella'' (August 6) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (August 7) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (August 8) *''The Little Mermaid'' (August 9) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (August 10) *''Aladdin'' (August 11) *''Pocahontas'' (August 12) *''Mulan'' (August 13) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (August 14) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (August 15) *''Toy Story'' (August 16) *''Toy Story 2'' (August 17) *''Toy Story 3'' (August 18) *''Bambi'' (August 19) *''Bambi II'' (August 20) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (August 21) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (August 22) *''The Jungle Book'' (August 23) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (August 24) *''Hercules'' (August 25) *''Robin Hood'' (August 26) *''The Lion King'' (August 27) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (August 28) *''Tarzan'' (August 29) *''Fantasia 2000'' (August 30) *''Chicken Little'' (August 31) Westlife Sings Disneymania #When You Wish Upon A Star (Pinocchio) (Shane, Markus) #Cruella de Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) (Shane, Markus) #I Wanna Be Like You (The Jungle Book) (with Walt Disney Records and Radio Disney) (Shane, Markus) #Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast) - feat. Mary J. Blige (with Walt Disney Records) (Shane, Markus) #A Whole New World (Aladdin) - feat. Patti LaBelle (with Walt Disney Records) (Shane, Markus) #Circle of Life (The Lion King) (with Walt Disney Records) (Shane, Markus) #Can You Feel The Love Tonight (The Lion King) (with Walt Disney Records) (Shane, Markus) #Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas) (with Walt Disney Records) (Shane, Markus) #You've Got A Friend in Me (Toy Story) (with Walt Disney Records and Disney Interactive) (Shane, Markus) #Someday (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) (with Walt Disney Records) (Shane, Markus) #Go the Distance (Hercules) (with Walt Disney Records and Disney Interactive) (Shane, Markus) #True to Your Heart (Mulan) (with Walt Disney Records and Disney Interactive) - feat. Stevie Wonder (Shane, Markus) #You'll Be In My Heart (Tarzan) (with Walt Disney Records and Disney Interactive) (Shane, Markus) #Two Worlds (Tarzan) (with Walt Disney Records and Disney Interactive) (Shane, Markus) #My Funny Friend and Me (Emperor's New Groove) (with Walt Disney Records, Disney Interactive and Disney Publishing Worldwide) (Shane, Markus) David Archuleta Sings Disneymania A Walt Disney Feature Animation Songs by David Archuleta. #Some Day My Prince Will Come (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, a musical animated film) #When You Wish Upon a Star (Pinocchio, a musical animated film) #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Cinderella, a musical animated film) #The Second Star to the Right (Peter Pan, a musical animated film) #Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty, a musical animated film) #Part of Your World (The Little Mermaid, a musical animated film) #Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Beast, a musical animated film) - feat. Jordan Pruitt (duet) #A Whole New World (Aladdin, a musical animated film) - feat. Jordin Sparks (duet) #Can You Feel The Love Tonight (The Lion King, a musical animated film) #Colors of the Wind (Pocahontas, a musical animated film) #You've Got A Friend in Me (Toy Story, an animated film) #Someday (The Hunchback of Notre Dame, a musical animated film) #Go the Distance (Hercules, a musical animated film) #Reflection (Mulan, a musical animated film) #Bella Notte (This is The Night) (The Lady and the Tramp, a musical animated film) - feat. Jojo (duet)